The Transforming Demon
by Nightangel52
Summary: After yet another beating by the villagers of Konoha, Naruto snaps and uses a jutsu of the Kyuubi's to kill them. He is soon arrested but, as the Kyuubi finds that boring, he teleports Naruto and himself to a strange new world with new powers and strange inhabitants while giving Naruto the jutsu used to kill villagers before. Well, might as well make the best of it. Pls Rate&Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Naruto, or any other anime/manga for that matter. This is just a parody and all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212**

Why? Why does everyone hate him? What did he do to deserve such hate? Why is he even alive? These questions and many more went through a young, blond boy's head as he ran through various alleyways to get away from some people chasing him. 'Some' may actually be an understatement in this case as there were at least 300 people trying to chase him and cut him off. It was actually kind of embarrassing that they couldn't catch an eight year old.

Yes, an eight year old. However, this wasn't just any normal eight year old. This 'eight year old' was obviously the great and powerful demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. People could tell by the whisker marks. Or at least, that was what the villagers that were chasing him, and a few shinobi, thought. In reality, he was just a child by the name of Naruto Uzumaki that held the great demon that attacked the most powerful village in all of the elemental countries inside of a seal on his stomach. He was abnormally thin, but strong enough to run and hide from the increasing horde of villagers. He had bright blue eyes that were dimmed in his apparent unhappiness and blonde hair that was duller now, no doubt thanks to the dirt in it.

His shower's water had been cut again that morning so he had foolishly decided to go to the public showers that day. He had been kicked out of the orphanage two years before and had been living on his own with a small amount of funds given to him by the hokage every year. This amount of funds was nowhere near enough as everyone overcharged him for everything so he could only afford ramen. He wore an oversized white shirt with a stylish flame design on the front and arm sleeves as well on the back. He also wore black trousers with various pockets to stick stolen items in whenever he was truly desperate for money or food.

As he turned another corner in the alleyways towards an abandoned building that he knew he could shake a few villagers off at he thought about why the day went on. He had forgotten… he had forgotten what day that day was. It was October 10th, the day the Kyuubi was defeated, the day the Fourth Hokage saved the village, and his birthday. The beatings were always worse on that day, the whispers turned into sneers and yells, the glares turned from angry to so hate filled that they could melt the skin off of a person. He usually just stayed home and hid on that day, but someone had changed his calendar the previous week or so, so he had thought his birthday was still a week away.

Therefore, he was very surprised to see the same things he saw whenever he went outside on his birthday and did the only thing he thought of, he ran. This… wasn't his smartest move but he was so scared, so lonely, and so sad that he couldn't handle it. He may be able to keep up his happy mask on a normal day, but that day was just too much. As he ran, more people saw him, and as more people saw him, more people chased him. His Anbu guards didn't do anything, only sat back and enjoyed the show, but saving him at the last second so he didn't die.

He had tried to tell the hokage about his situation once, but the Anbu he had taken off him were replaced with ones even more willing to watch him get beaten, and even join in every once in a while. Thankfully, it seemed as if the ones who did that were off duty at the moment so he was safe. Naruto reached the abandoned building he was heading towards and climbed the rickety stairs in the stone building before sliding behind a door and hiding behind a poster in one of the rooms.

He had spots like those all over the village. Whenever he had free time he would go to specific places and make hiding spots until he ran out of materials. The spot he was hiding in at that moment was made to look like an old room that belonged to a teenager. The house used to belong to the Senju Clan anyway, so it made sense that maybe there would be an old room that belonged to a teenager before most of the clan was wiped out in a war.

He sighed silently as he thought about that. He had learned that in school but his teachers always messed with his tests to where he would have the wrong answers no matter what. He was thinking about just not trying anymore since no matter what he seemed to do they always failed him. He should be at school at that moment as well, but then the villagers started chasing him and his plans on practicing the henge went straight to Hell. That was the jutsu they were practicing that year. The first year of the academy was when they learned the henge, the second year they learned the replacement jutsu, the third year was when they learned about the bunshin, and their last year was when they reviewed everything and actually started learning about things genin of the village should know. Things like the basic hand signs and signals as well as the academy taijutsu.

At the moment however, all they were learning were the basics for the henge, basic history of the village and elemental countries, and basic taijutsu forms. Once again, they would not learn the master forms of the taijutsu until the last year, if he even made it that far. He became very still and quiet when he heard footsteps come up the stairs and stop about five inches in front of the poster. "Where is the demon brat? I know I saw him go up here," he heard a deep, gruff voice growl from where the footsteps stopped.

"How should I know? Look around some more in here, I'm going to go check out the other rooms," Naruto heard a lighter voice say as it left the room.

"Hm, I know I saw it come up here…" the gruff voice mumbled before moving around the room for about ten minutes, searching everything. "Mah, probably ran off by now… I should go get Takumi, maybe he knows where it is…"

Naruto held his breathing steady and did not move a muscle for fifteen more minutes. When he was mostly convinced that the man was gone, he left the hole behind the poster and crept towards a window in the room. He would climb down from the window by latching onto cracks in the walls, hopefully no-one would see him… He was halfway out the window when he saw the man from earlier come back with a sick grin. Before he could escape, the man barreled into him and threw him off out the three story window. His screams attracted others as he fell down into the street with his leg at an odd angle.

It broke with a sick sound and Naruto couldn't help but scream louder. "Heh heh that's what you deserve demon. Now stay still and take your beating, not that you can move now anyway." Naruto whimpered as the others around the man who spoke laughed and steadily moved forward. As he was being punched, kicked, and even stabbed a few times he couldn't help but keep asking to himself why.

Why did he want to be hokage again? Why did he want these peoples' acknowledgement? To prove them wrong? To punish them? Whatever the cause, he couldn't wait for that chance anymore. He was tired of being beaten, being sneered at, being treated like something that belongs on the bottom of someone's shoe. No more. No. More. He was done. Why should he care about these people? Why doesn't he just kill them?

Eventually the voice asking the question was no longer the childish voice of Naruto Uzumaki. It was much deeper, much more evil, and it held so much hate and malice that it made everything Naruto had gone through look like a five year old's attempt at pranking someone. "If you kill them, they won't be able to hurt you anymore…" the voice said with a chuckle and Naruto actually thought about it.

Why not? What did he owe to those people? Pain? Hatred? Loneliness? The only people he even cared about were the hokage and those nice people at the ramen stand he went to. He didn't care about these people, in reality they deserved to die. He would be the one to kill them, he would be the administrator of justice. He wouldn't let them hurt him anymore. With that, red chakra completely surrounded Naruto and the villagers were amazed to see his leg, which was previously twisted to an irregular angle, fix itself in mere seconds as well as his other wounds.

"What's wrong?" they heard the boy say as he turned his evil red eyes towards them. "Isn't this what you wanted? Why else would you make a demon angry?" he said in a cold voice that chilled them all to the spine.

"So you finally reveal your true colors demon! Well, prepare to die!" one particularly stupid villager said as he charged towards Naruto, rusty sword raised high.

"Idiot," he said as he casually backhanded the villager through the building he had just escaped from. That chakra… it was painful but it gave him so much power. He wasn't weak anymore, he wanted more, he needed more! "HAHAHAHA," Naruto laughed as more red chakra coated his body, eventually forming a shroud of red chakra that resembled a fox.

"What is going on here?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha asked as he appeared in between the group of frightened villagers and Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, this demon just attacked us with no provocation whatsoev-," he was cut off by Naruto appearing behind him in a burst of speed and impaling him through the heart with his clawed hand.

"I hate liars," he said coldly as the body slowly slid off of his outstretched arm. Before the villagers near him could react, his tail of chakra grabbed one and used her as a club to attack the others nearby.

"Naruto, stop!" the hokage said with a commanding tone, hoping that Naruto would listen to him.

"Stop?" Naruto asked in a mocking voice as he quickly appeared in front of a few villagers trying to escape. "Why should I stop? Did they stop giving me beatings when you told them to? Did they stop treating me like shit when you told them to? No, really this is justice. They disobeyed their hokage so I am simply punishing them." Naruto chuckled as he clawed out the intestines of one unlucky villager. "The teachers even call me an idiot, but I bet you didn't know something." Naruto put his hands into a basic seal, "I am the only one to be able to use a henge. Before I just didn't have enough control. But now?" he laughed again and Hiruzen became very concerned. "Now, I have so much chakra control doesn't even matter!" he yelled with a smile as he said the name of the technique. When the smoke cleared, Hiruzen gaped at the monstrosity in front of him.

Where Naruto used to be, there was now some creature in his place. The creature had a head that looked like a cobra's with a stretchable neck, a gorilla's body with six arms. The top two were mantis claws, the middle two were gorilla arms, and the bottom two were fox claws. It's lower body resembled a centipede's and on the back was a tail that he thought belonged to a scorpion. All around it's body were spikes of different proportions and the entire thing still had that red chakra surrounding it.

"Naruto… what have you done...?" Hiruzen asked, completely shocked that the kind boy he knew could do this. He didn't respond, he just impaled a few villagers with his tail, before scurrying up a building nearby, killing all of the villagers in his way. Hiruzen closed his eyes before opening them again with a steely glint in them. "Anbu, cut him off, use whatever force necessary to stop him." They all nodded before doing just as Hiruzen said.

'Damn it, these aren't normal villagers or shinobi, they are elites, what do I do?' Naruto thought desperately. His henge was different from most, because of the amount of chakra poured into it, his form was solid instead of an illusion. He had only planned on scaring everyone away, but the voice inside of his head had told him to kill them with his new body parts. It turned out that he was only limited by his imagination so he transformed into the first horrifying creature that came to mind.

"Naruto, here use my chakra. It is fire natured, I will send you details on how to use it…" the voice told Naruto. Naruto did not know why the fox was telling him to do all of this, but he listened anyway. Using the red chakra, Naruto breathed in to collect it all in one place before breathing it all out. Immediately, scorching flames shot towards the Anbu, who were caught unexpected by the burst. Most of them were caught in the flames, so Naruto scurried away with his many legs. "Naruto, henge into something faster." Naruto nodded, or tried to, and with a puff of smoke, a large chaeta was running through the streets and alleyways. This one had a twist however, it had snakes running down its back that shot out and bit out the necks of any unlucky enough to get in his way.

With the red chakra amplifying its strength, and its superior muscles granting it speed, it managed to escape most of the Anbu and villagers. However, it soon got tired and had to rest, allowing the hokage and the Anbu to find it. "You idiot! Know more about the creatures you turn into! A chaeta gets tired out after only a minute of running, chakra or no chakra!"

"Well what do I do?!" Naruto yelled out as he had a few of the snakes on his back strike out at the advancing ninja.

"Transform into something that can fly and get the hell out of there, be something small and easily maneuverable."

"Yes sir!" Naruto said in a loud voice and once again henged into something. This something was a small dragon that flew out of the smoke at high speeds, unseen by most people. However, Anbu were not most people and they quickly began shooting various jutsu at Naruto. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto shot back small fireballs with the red chakra available to him.

This caught many places on fire since he did not have very good aim, but it served as a distraction. However, he did not expect the giant staff that was Monkey King Enma to blindside him and launch him away from the village. He landed in a large crater outside of the walls and untransformed from the small dragon. He stood up shakily and realized that his left arm and a few of his ribs were broken. He no longer had his chakra shroud since the transformation he used needed so much chakra. Without the cloak he would have been able to transform only once while still being able to fight, and the cloak took a lot out of him as well.

He winced when the hokage appeared in front of him and immediately punched him in the face, knocking him back into a tree and breaking his nose. Naruto grunted in pain and realized that he was too tired to stand up. "How could you Naruto…?" Hiruzen asked, his eyes truly sad. "Was all that talk about being hokage one day just a lie?" Naruto remained silent, so the hokage stepped up to him and lifted him up by his shirt. "Answer me boy!" he yelled.

Naruto chuckled slightly and then looked Hiruzen right in the eyes. Hiruzen had to take a step back at the pure loneliness and brokenness in his eyes. "I couldn't stand it anymore jiji, every day I live in fear. When is my next beating? Will the glares ever stop? Why? Why? Why? Well, I've had enough, I'd rather die than go back there." Naruto closed his eyes again after this and prepared himself to be killed by the man he loved as a grandfather.

He wasn't prepared to be lifted up and slung over the old man's back while being carried to the village. "Then this is your punishment," the hokage said sadly as he carried him back to village. Naruto only watched sadly as he was brought in through the gates. He should have known better than to listen to the voice. Now, he was going to be imprisoned forever. However, the worst part was that he had proved everyone who thought he was a demon right. That was worse than anything else that Konoha could do to him in his opinion.

121212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212121221212121212

Deep in the recesses of Naruto Uzumaki's mind there lay a dark and gloomy area that strongly resembled a sewer. This sewer was not only the main part of Naruto's chakra system, it was the home of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as Kurama. And he was pissed.

The giant fox had actually shown Naruto the advanced form of the henge so he can escape the village and what does he do? He messes it up. The technique the Kyuubi showed Naruto was known as the Henkan Jutsu and was developed by the sage of six paths himself. While all of the other bijuu got their own techniques, Kyuubi had been taught his by his father so that he could use it to help humans. How it worked was whatever the Kyuubi killed, he could transform into. However, he never used this because he was so prideful in his own form that he never saw a reason to transform.

All of the things Naruto had transformed into were things that Kurama had killed. He could have transformed into a giant dragon, a giant that could crush mountains, but no, he transforms into the weird ancestor of multiple animals that was basically a bug to Kurama.

He doesn't even care about the kid, and yet he gave him the technique that he valued above all others he knew since his father had taught him it. The reason for this was because… well he was bored. For the past eight years, he had watched as his container was beaten and broken over and over and over again. Quite frankly, it was embarrassing. He would put money, if bijuu cared about such things, on the fact that the others' containers were smarter and stronger. Hell, at the annual bijuu meeting, he had learned that Shukaku's container had never even felt pain! How come the weakest bijuu got the strongest container? It just wasn't fair.

So, ready to prove to all the bijuu that his container could also be strong, he transferred the knowledge of how to do the technique to Naruto. Yet, he thought that it was HIS doing that allowed him to do all of the stuff he did. Then, he had the nerve to call HIS Henkan a Henge. The Henge was only a heavily watered down version of the Henkan and it was highly insulting to have his Henkan even compared to the Henge.

What the worst thing was, in his opinion, was that Naruto had been captured. Now, it would be even more boring than having his container being beaten daily since there would be absolutely nothing to do in confinement. He knew more than anyone. Not only that, but one of three things would happen. Either Naruto would be put to death, which would also kill him because of that infuriating seal, be imprisoned for life, which would make him kill himself out of boredom, or he would be transferred to another container.

Most people did not know this, but being sealed hurt like a bitch. Kurama would have his chakra pretty much disassembled atom by atom and then it would be rebuilt inside of a seal. No humans, except for the Uchiha and Hyuga, knew this. All they saw was a beast roaring in anger that only sounded slightly a little like pain before disappearing and appearing in the seal.

He was actually still recovering from the last time he was sealed, so that option was also very unfavorable. This only left him with one option that he really, REALLY did not want to do. In addition to the Henkan, the Sage of Six Paths had also taught Kurama a few time-space ninjutsu. One jutsu sent one person, or thing, of Kurama's choosing back in time at the cost of his life. That was unfavorable. Another completely stopped time for as long as he wished at the cost of three tails worth of chakra per day. This would do absolutely nothing at the moment so he would not be doing that one either. Finally, he could actually teleport himself to a whole new universe for 8 and a half tails worth of chakra. The only problem was, he couldn't teleport himself. However, if he happened to teleport someone who just so happened to have him trapped within them then they would both teleport.

Kurama slowly laughed as he formed a few hand seals, the jutsu he was using was the only one that made him use these, and wondered which world he would be teleported to. He hoped it wasn't that boring, the only thing he hated more than being bored was being sealed after all… The laughing fox was soon lost as a bright light filled the sewer, illuminating the area.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Naruto sighed as he sat in a jail cell deep in the Anbu jail cells with half a billion chakra suppression seals on him. He didn't talk, he didn't move, and he didn't think. He had decided that all of those things were a waste of time there, no-one was listening. No matter what questions he asked, he would get no answers. No matter what he tried, he would not escape. They had brought in a Yamanaka earlier and he remembered her whispering something that sounded suspiciously like Kyuubi.

He didn't care, it didn't matter anymore. He was never going to escape that place and was going to end up either dead or imprisoned forever. Just like that, all of his dreams had vanished into dust. He would never be hokage, he would never have people who acknowledged him, and he would never be a shinobi…

As a single tear slowly fell from Naruto's right eye, a bright red light surrounded him and filled the entire area. He did not even have time to ask what was going on before he vanished from the room, and all the paper seals on him fell to the floor as well as the chains.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Ahhhhhhhh, ouch," Naruto yelled as he fell from high up into murky water. He took a sniff and instantly backpedaled away from the liquid with his hand over his nose, "Yuck, that's sick!" he yelled out as his eyes began to water from the smell.

"Hey, it's your chakra brat," Kurama said as he rested his head on his arms. He was about to become much, much weaker so he might as well sleep while it was happening.

"Ahh, who are you?! W-what are you?!" Naruto yelled as he backpedaled away from the giant fox while pointing at him. Red chakra came up from the ground and latched onto the outstretched arm, pulling it down to the floor.

"It is rude to point brat, even demons know that. Now then," the fox stood up and towered over the quivering form of Naruto Uzumaki. "My name is Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest bijuu in the world!" he roared. He figured that the best way to escape after that moment would be to get the boy to trust him, and that meant giving him his true name. Now, he just had to add a bit of power to the deal and boom badda bing, he's home free.

"S-sorry, Kurama-sama," Naruto said weakly as he looked at the demon. He knew the stories of course, but the fact was that the fox tried to help him. How evil can a fox who tried to help children escape torture. Pretty evil, but he didn't know that.

"It's fine brat, now listen up. You are weak. No matter what world we end up in you will probably die very soon. You cannot amplify your muscles with chakra, you cannot use anything that even closely resembles a jutsu, and you have no physical combat skills. All you can do is run, hide, and set decent traps."

"They're pranks!"

"They're traps. You made them completely meaning to harm those who have wronged you. Therefore, they are traps. Now, stop interrupting me while I'm talking."

"Yes, Kurama-sama…" Naruto muttered, not unlike a child being reprimanded by a teacher.

"Good, now then, since I am such a gracious and nice demon, I will help you. What you used before was not that embarrassment of a jutsu you call a Henge, it was a Haken. A Haken does not just change the image of a being, it changes their physical form. However, they must kill something before they can transform into it. The reason you transformed into those things before was because they were once actual creatures that I have killed. You will only be able to transform once a day but, luckily, it does not take any chakra to maintain."

Another tendril of red chakra slithered up Naruto's body and entered his brain through his left ear. "That will teach you how to use the Haken as well as your choice of one creature you can transform into. With the Haken, I can give you the details on how to transform into anything I can kill, but only one thing in your life. I won't give you any very powerful options since you might end up power hungry so you can choose between a Minotaur, a Griffin, a Troll, a Goblin, or a Treant."

Naruto stayed silent as he thought about all of these choices. He had never heard of any of these creatures so, like most children, he decided to pick the coolest looking one. He always thought horns looked cool, so he decided to choose the minotaur as his transformation. "A decent choice I suppose," Kurama murmured as the red chakra returned to the ground. The real reason he did not offer the boy any more powerful options was because if he offered some of the stronger versions, it would be harder to take control of his body when the time came. Although, most people thought that a minotaur was powerful as it was stronger than ten regular men.

"Now, use the hand seals I showed you to transform into it," Kurama commanded, a little interested in what would happen.

"But, Kurama-sama, I'm all out of chakra," Naruto argued.

Kurama sighed in annoyance and all nine of his tails waved back and forth to show it. "In your mindscape, that doesn't matter. It is not real so it does not matter how much chakra you use, you are just an illusion in here. Your real body is being teleported by me somewhere where you will be safe."

"I see… thank you Kurama!" Naruto smiled brightly as he started the hand seals. Kurama almost, almost, growled at the lack of sama at the end of it but let it slide. He had never been one for honorifics anyway. "Haken no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he finished the fifth hand seal at relatively fast speeds. Impressive, for his first time at least. "Minotaur!" Naruto then yelled and then watched in amazement as his body started to emit smoke. "Wait, what? What's happening?" Naruto asked, frightened.

"You are transforming. Earlier you were using my chakra like you would a henge to transform, therefore the puff of smoke. The only reason it even worked was because I was willing my chakra to, and the creature wasn't even as strong as it could have been. When you use it the RIGHT way, your body emits smoke that covers your form, then it combines around you to change your form. It is grey when you are growing and the smoke goes around you to form it. It is red when you are shrinking and the smoke fades away in the air. However, upon dispersion, a puff of white smoke appears and restores you to your true form. You also don't feel fatigue or lack of chakra while you are using the technique, you only FEEL it when you return to your true form."

Naruto nodded and watched in amazement as the smoke continued to emit before surrounding him. "Is it always this slow?" Naruto asked uncertainly as the smoke circled him.

"Only when it is your first time trying a new form. After that, it is just as fast as a henge…" Kurama said, spitting out the word henge like it was acid.

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled as the smoke began to engulf him and take shape. A few minutes later, a new form took shape and stepped out of the remaining smoke. It was a being about 7 feet tall and had a very muscular human torso, large, muscular human legs covered with hair to the point that nothing was visible underneath and hooves instead of feet as well as a bull's tail. His head was a bull's and he had long, straight horns that could impale steel. His eyes had no pupils and were completely white, and he looked about as large as a bear. His hair was also the color of a grizzly bear and the hair on the back of his head reached his shoulder blades.

"Wow…" Naruto said in a much deeper voice as he looked at his arms in wonder. His amazement only was furthered when the smoke formed a large, double handed axe into his hands. His eyes widened a bit when he held it and found that he could barely feel the weight when he was sure that it would crush his regular form with ease.

"Here, test your power," Kurama said as a large boulder solidified in front of Naruto. Naruto nodded before charging at the rock and destroying it with one swing of his axe. Naruto did not even feel winded and looked at his axe in amazement once again. "Good job, one of the features of the minotaur is incredible strength. They are also fast and durable, and their horns are very strong as well. However, a genin could probably take you out by dodging and throwing kunai at you in the neck or something. So, you should probably train some more to use that form correctly, though you may never go past the level of chunin with it."

Naruto nodded his head seriously and released the form he was in. One plume of white smoke later and Naruto was himself again and looking extremely happy about being stronger. He was a bit shocked when he saw Kurama grunt and begin to shrink. "Looks like it is taking effect. See ya on the other side brat," the giant fox growled as Naruto was launched from his mind with a yelp. And yes, it was a yelp despite how many times Kurama said it was a scream.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Naruto grunted as he slowly opened his eyes before closing them quickly at the brightness in the room. "Oh! He's up! I need to go get gramps!" he heard a voice yell from his bedside. Naruto groaned and was able to fully open his eyes after a few tries. He saw his arm in a sling and bandages all over his torso.

"Ugh… what happened?" Naruto mumbled before his eyes widened a bit and gained a sad glint to them. "Oh yeah… gramps…" he mumbled before trying to curl up on himself. He was unable to because of the sling and broken ribs, but Kurama would heal him soon, so that was alright. He was about to doze off before he heard the voice from earlier in the same room as him.

"See, gramps, he's up!" the young voice yelled. Naruto turned and saw that a small boy with salmon hair, he was always good with colors, tugging on the sleeve of a short old man. The boy was dressed in a bright red button up shirt, khaki pants, and some reddish brown shoes as well as a white scaled scarf around his neck. His eyes were onyx in color and held a childish glint in them, but they also held something that Naruto recognized… abandonment. He had seen that emotion in many orphans back before he had been kicked out of it.

The old man next to him was pretty strange. He was about as tall as the salmon haired boy and had stark white hair. It was only on two sides of his head, with the center bit being completely bald. He also had a fairly bushy mustache and wore an orange jacket, which earned him points in Naruto's opinion, and a white shirt with what looked like a strange fairy on it. He had brown shoes and orange pants and had a strange orange and blue hat in his old hands with two ear like… things on it.

"…Where am I?" Naruto asked groggily. "What elemental country am I in?" he asked. Kurama said that he would be teleporting them somewhere, so maybe he meant another country.

"Elemental country? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean son," the old man said gravely.

"What? Where am I then? And who are you two?" Naruto asked, getting a bit scared of where he ended up.

The old man smiled kindly and pointed to the salmon haired boy. "Well, this is Natsu Dragneel and I am Makarov Dreyar. And you, my boy are in Fiore."

"W-what? What is Fiore?" Naruto asked shakily. Where did that old fox teleport him to?

Makarov raised an eyebrow at this and the smile faded. "Fiore is the country you are in son."

Naruto nodded shakily and stared down at his unbroken hand. So he was in some random country he had no idea about with people he didn't know. Great… His head shot up when he noticed a gnarled hand lay onto his. He saw Makarov looking at him kindly again and was about to open his mouth to speak when the man cut him off.

"Don't speak boy, I know. We found you outside our guild hall with broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion. We don't know how you got here so do you mind telling me that before anything else?"

Naruto stared at the old man before nodding slowly. He reminded Naruto of Hiruzen and despite everything Hiruzen was still one of his precious people. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am from Konoha. I was… mistreated every day since I was born and only had a few people who cared about me. One day… I-I snapped and used some forbidden power to fight back against the people who abused me. I-I killed them…" Naruto said while looking down. After it was all over, he was ashamed of that. Sure, they mistreated him but he was supposed to be protecting them, not killing them. Now that he was out of the jail cell and their clutches he could think about it all. He probably created a few more orphans like himself because of his hatred…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued on, ignoring how the old man looked sad about him having to kill. "Anyway, after that I was captured and imprisoned by one of my precious people, the leader of the village I was living in. I was in there for about an hour or two before a bright light filled the room and I was talking to the person who gave me the forbidden power. He allowed me to make it into my own power and allowed me to use one of his variations of the power. We talked and practiced for a little while longer before he sent me away and then I woke up here…" Naruto said as he continued to look down. Years of trying to talk his way out of situations made him a good talker with a large vocabulary and he had used all of that knowledge right then and there.

He was surprised to feel a hand ruffle his hair and the old man looking at him with a kind smile with Natsu next to him, also smiling widely. "Don't worry about a thing son. You're safe now, and if you want you can have many more precious people. We will also help you train this 'power' of yours so you don't lose control again."

Naruto looked at him for a moment with awe before nodding. Despite everything he had told him, he was still willing to accept him and give him more precious people. He would even help him train! No-one had ever done that before and Naruto actually felt like crying a little. He was sure that he must have shown that because he felt the old man hug him while tears fell from his eyes. "Well then, I guess there is only one thing left to say…" the old man said as he stepped back while Natsu opened up the door to let a few more people in.

They all smiled at Naruto, and he could tell they were real smiles, before all saying in unison, "Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

 **AN: that might have actually been my best start to a fanfiction ever. Anyway, this is a new crossover fanfiction I will be working on in addition with all of my other ones. If you enjoyed this first chapter please rate and review and tell me what you thought. There will be more chapters to come and I hope that you all enjoy reading it. Also, if you are a good drawer or painter, i would greatly appreciate it if you could make me an original cover photo for this fanfiction, i will give you credit for it in the story and it would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. AN 1

**AN: Hey guys, I regret to inform you that these stories will be on hiatus until further notice:**

 **A Demon's Mercy**

 **The Shinobi Alchemist**

 **The Prince's General**

 **Now, before you get mad, this is because I cannot focus on all of these stories at once so these stories will wait until I complete my other ones. Once one is completed another one will take its place. The ones I am still writing at the moment are:**

 **Snake's Successor**

 **2\. The Transforming Demon**

 **3\. A new story that I hope you will all enjoy**

 **Now, this does not mean that I will not be completing those stories eventually, it just means that I will not be writing or updating in a while. Also, I want to apologize for posting the announcements about my grandmother's death. That was immature of me and none of you should have been troubled with that knowledge. Because of that I will be deleting the announcements from every story except for TSS as it is my most popular story and they were the ones who had the most right to know something like that. Until I write again, I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
